The Moon's Design
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: Mabel pines has just arrive to gravity falls unknown she won't ever go home again, as mysterious as the town is all she want's to do is find The brother that was taken from her, But the town twist's and turns down a weird road for her and she ends up meeting some friends to help along the way Until she find her brother Dipper! this story is up for grabs
1. The Video

creepy: *Yawns* i'm sorry... please continue on to the story~

~Ch. 1 The video~

Today was mabels first time being away from her parents, she was excited for the summer with her grunkle. He also said he had a surprise for her considering she hardly knew her way around, he offered to pick her up, but of course she being the stubborn female she was declined the offer and wanted to find her own way to her grunkle. "Now if i remember correctly i should go... this way!" she said smiling. she decided to pass the time with a few gulps of mabel juice. she looked at the time and sighed as the sun hit her back. "i should hurry up, no telling what may happen around here!" she said and began to walk further only to realize that she was going further into darkness. "well that's weird it was suppose to be around here." she said and noticed a gravity falls sign. She noticed some people talking near by and decided to go and talk to them. "hello?" she called and they turned one of them only had one eye and the other 2 seemed to be police officers. "oh hello there young girl, how may we help ya?" one of the officers asked. "well i was looking for the mystery shack my grunkle owns can you point me to it?" she asked and the police smiled. "why of course darlin' it's right down that road!" the women said and mabel waved smiling. she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her and once she reached a clearing she saw a man wearing a weird hat waiting on the porch. "GRUNKLE STAN!" she called and he turned to see her, he waved and she tackled him in a hug. "careful there kid." he laughed and she giggled. "so what is it you have for me?" she asked excited. "well, why don't you follow me!" he said and she followed smiling. "It's in there." he said and she peeked into a barn to see a pig. "OH MY GOSH!" she squealed and hugged him before running over to the pig. "i love him!" she yelled happily. "i thought ya would now you can go up to your room, it's the attic so don't worry about it. just get settled in then come down for dinner." he said and she nodded quickly heading inside and up to her room, once she got there she giggled running around and setting stuff up. "hmm... whats the extra bed for?" she wondered at the empty side of the room. "oh, that's always been there." a man said entering the room with a new window. "oh hi, i'm mabel and this is waddles!" she said happy to meet someone. "i'm SOO's the handy man around here." he said smiling and put in the new window. "so was anyone else here ever before?" she asked and soo's grew nervous. "i'm not suppose to talk about it!" he said quickly and she blinked confused. "why?" she asked and soo's began to sweat. "well...i ...uh..." he quickly began to change the subject when a girl popped her head in. "hey!" she said and mabel smiled and waved. "hi." she said and soo's went back to the window. "so your the new girl eh. nice ta meet ya i'm wendy." she said and they shook hands. "i'm mable!" the 2 chatted and then mabel remembered something. "hey wendy?" she asked but before wendy could respond her grunkle came in.

"Mabel food ready come on." he said and she jumped down the stairs. "maybe later wendy!" she shouted and the red head left to go back to her own home. "so how do you like it so far?" he asked and mabel smiled. "it's awesome here grunkle stan!" she said smiling and then she scrunched her eye brows in a confused way. "but i have a question..." he looked up from his lasagna and she took a deep breath and let it go. "i was wondering if anyone else has stayed here." she said and he began to choke on the food he swallowed and looked at her. "what?" he said and she rubbed the back of her head. "well the room you put me in has some things i didn't bring like boy clothes and chewed up pen's also a weird looking hat on the other night stand, but the most thing that pointed to it was the suit case and picture at the end of the bed." she said and he sighed. "mabel... if i tell ya' you can not tell a single soul!" he warned and she nodded. "follow me." he said and opened a secret door in the shop. "whoa!" she said eyes wide. "common." they entered and elevator and once it opened again they were in a weird looking basement. "whoa!" she said and looked at all of the big nerdy looking books and weird drawings and she noticed a picture of a boy sitting on the desk in the corner but the glass was broke and some blood covered the edges. "this is so weird." she said and he yanked her into another room. "huh?" she looked around and saw control panels and some written on pages of old worn books all over. "grunkle stan whats going on?" she asked and he turned to her. "kid, there's something you have to know." he said and she stared into his eyes worried. "you aren't exactly a lone child mabel." he said and she looked confused. "what do you mean?" she asked and stan sighed. "when you were born there was an accident another child was born 10 minutes after you." he said and she gasped. "a twin?!" she said surprised. "yes your twin, but he didn't make it." he said and mabel had a hand over her mouth. "what happened?" she asked and he sighed sitting in an old chair. "your twin, he didn't have enough air way to survive the birthing." he said and she looked concerned. "but." he said and she blinked hopefully. "apparently he was given life a different way!" he said and yanked out an old tape. she sat next to him confused as he put the tape into an old TV.

~video~

"Is it on?" a male could be heard and suddenly the images popped in it was mabels father and he was holding mabel in his arms. "There we go, Mabel sweetie." he said and the video went static for a second. "i am making this video so one day you may know what happened to your brother." he said and mabel whined in his arms. "there has been an accident and now i'm afraid, you may grow up with out him so i have one thing to say." he said and static flashed a little. "what ever you do don't give up on him and... in the middle of the town there is a statue of lies, once the full moon hits the lire something will happen, promise me you'll be there to see it or else i'm afraid... your brother may stay sleeping, just go there and awaken him from his slumber and..." the video screech and the TV blew out.

~reality~

Mabel stared tears slithering like snakes awaiting to fall and shatter. "mabel..." he said and mabel look up at him. "i'm so confused." she cried and hugged him. "i know sweetie how about you go get some rest." he said after they got off the elevator and she rushed away. "poor kid, i feel bad for not telling her." He mumbled and walked away to his own room not seeing a figure jump out of a window and run over to the road into town.

~End Ch. 1~

creep: hope you all enjoyed please wait to read the next one or go read it if it's already up night *yawns and shut's book*


	2. Unicorn Future

creepy: *humming* oh sorry i'm in the way keep going on the story's down there!

~Ch. 2 Unicorn Future~

The night air swirled around the town of gravity falls as mabel snuck into the town's center where the state of the founder was, she looked around in worry seeing as how the full moon finally shined on the statue. "please work!" she whispered and suddenly a small glow came from the statue and the metal plate opened to show her a small package that was labeled for her. "awe man i thought i was gonna meet my brother!" she whined and picked up the package on to see a key inside the statue. "hmm?" she yanked it out and put it around her neck. "now to sneak back into my room." she said in thought. "she found a grappling hook and used it to get up into her room without being seen. "well now at least i know i have something." she said and hid it under her bed but when she turned to get some sleep she noticed a weird looking picture on her brothers desk. "what the..." she picked it up to see a well drawn unicorn but what shocked her was that wendy was standing right next to it brushing the fur and it looked so real mabel thought if she took a pic of the exact thing it would match but sadly she couldn't find any unicorns in gravity falls. "i wonder if wendy ever met my brother?" she said and went to bed wondering.

~next day~

Mabel raced around the store that morning helping people out or so her grunkle had asked her to do. "having fun mabel?" wendy asked laughing lightly. "a little bit yeah!" she laughed and wendy sighed. "anyway we have some time off so you wanna hang out?" she asked and mabel nodded excitedly. "um...wendy?" wendy turned to mabel confused and mabel took in a deep breath before exhaling. "have you ever met anyone else here?" she asked and wendy froze. "anyone else? like what?" she asked and mabel pulled out the picture. "i found this last night." she said and wendy stared in awe. "I've never seen this before!" she said and held the picture out. "did you draw this mabel?" she asked and mabel shook her head frowning. "i think i may know who though." she said and wendy grabbed her shoulders. "well who ever they are, i want to meet them." she said and mabel chuckled nervously. "only problem is, i need your help in finding them, grunkle stan told me not to tell anyone but i need help and i trust you!" she said and wendy followed her to mabels room where mabel told her and showed her everything. "dude that's so cool!" she said and mabel smiled. "will you help me find my brother?" she asked and wendy nodded they both shook on it and mabel decided they needed a symbol of some sort so she de-sided to use the moon as their symbol with a small bow on it. "thanks mabel!" wendy said looking at the arm band. "now let's see." she yanked out the package from the other night and began to yank out the containment's which was a journal and a small moon with the bow on it, it was as if someone knew the symbol already. "that's creepy dude." she said and mabel nodded she began to read the journal and she squealed. "i found the unicorns!" she said and held out the journal. "well what are we waiting for!" wendy said and they rushed to find the area.

In the middle of town they bumped into 2 girls one was small with black hair and glasses the taller had brown hair tied into a pony tail and they both apologized for the bump. "i'm mabel!" she said and the 2 smiled shaking her hand. "i'm grenda!" the taller said in a deep gruff tone. "and i'm candy!" the smaller said in a honey like voice. "the names wendy!" they all shook hands and mabel was asking them if they knew a way to get to the part of the woods they needed and the 2 nodded. "sure but why are you going there?" candy asked. "well... we're looking for... unicorns..." mabel said unsure and the 2 squealed. "can we come with you?!" they asked and the 2 shrugged an okay and the 2 girls cheered as they went to the part of the woods. "i hear this place in bad new's!" candy said and mabel blinked. "why's that?" she asked and grenda budged in. "it's said to have a creepy land owner or something!" she said and they continued until they met a bunch of ruins. "cool!" mabel said and looked around. "now what?" wendy asked and mabel looked at the book. "a deep voice is suppose to chant some gibberish!" she said and grenda took the book and began to chant loudly which was rewarded with shaking and a huge temple like thing to appear the doors opened and they all slowly walked inside. "this place is beautiful!" mabel said and a unicorn that had brown hooves and it faded into purple then the purple faded out to red then it finally ended with a sea blue the horn was a orangeish brown and the unicorns eyes glowed honey brown. "how may i help you children?" the unicorn spoke and mabel jumped at the voice that came from the horn, it sounded so motherly, so... calm and connected. "well... we were wondering if you've seen mabels brother!" wendy said and mabel nodded. "is the child you speak of a pines twin?" she asked and mabel nodded bowing. "please we're looking for him." candy and grenda gasped in surprise. "yes young children perhaps we should all have a seat, but not here follow me." the unicorn said and wendy blinked confused.

"the book said you guy's like to play tricks and stuff just so humans leave you alone." she said and the unicorn turned to them. "i am many things children, but i am not like the others." she said and they looked at each other with confusion. "how are you different?" candy asked and the unicorn turned to them kind eyes spinning with knowledge. "because dear candy," candy gasped and squealed. "i am known for being the only trust worthy unicorn here, the others play tricks on humans and party, while i remain loyal to humans and learn from them each day." she said and knelled her head nuzzling candy's face a little. "i value life and all that it is worth, which is why your family came to me mabel." the unicorn said and lied down on a rock. "they did?" she asked and the unicorn nodded. "several years ago when you were just a small child you and your brother were brought before me." she said and used her horn to touch the waters edge to display an image.

~flashback~

the pines stood in front of the unicorn who sniffed the 2 children. "is there a reason you brought them to me, dear ford?" she asked and ford nodded. "i'm afraid that the future is corrupt and that these children are in danger." he said worried and tired out. "do not fear ford." the unicorn said nuzzling fords shoulder. "these children will be perfectly safe." she said and backed away. "but." she said and ford looked up in worry. "if you wish to know anything more you would have to talk to bill. you already know this." she said laying down on her rock. "NO, i will not trust that monster with them!" he said and the unicorn shook her head her mane moving with the motion. "dear ford, my friend. we both know there is nothing else that could possibly help you right now. We need bill." she said and ford growled. "isn't there another way?!" he said falling to his knees. "no i'm afraid not, even i do not like the idea, but we have to. or else who knows what could happen." she said and ford nodded as the images faded.

~present~

"who's uncle ford?" mable asked confused and the unicorn looked worn out. "i am afraid that is for another time but for now i must catch some sleep." she said and lied her head on her front legs. "using to much energy could possible ruin my balance." she said and sighed. "could one of you please, brush my mane." she said and wendy began to do so and mabels eyes widened before taking a picture. "wendy!" she said and wendy realized. "oh my gosh." she said and smiled still brushing the mane. "wait that means!" right then a faint figure of a boy appeared and he watched confused. "hey!" mabel rushed over to him and he backed away. "wait, whats your name?!" she asked and they froze slowly beginning to fade. "i'm dipper." they said unsure. they looked to be very young. "i hope to see you soon, dipper!" she said and he reached out but he faded to fast. "whoa!" they all said and mabel got an idea. "maybe he drew more of the future!" she said and they all nodded leaving the unicorn to sleep as they left the enchanted ruins.

~End Ch. 2~

creepy: *Yawns* hope everyone enjoyed i know i liked making it!  
mabel: hey where are we?  
dipper: no clue!  
bill: your in the writers corner kids!  
creepy: yeah can you guy's say these lines for me!  
dipper: okay... Read and Review...  
mabel: And we hope to see you next time!  
bill: BYE!


	3. A Ford for a Leg

creepy: sorry i haven't updates for a while i have writers block XD so i hope you enjoy this chapter for now ^^

~Ch. 3 A ford for a Leg~

Mabel was laying on her bed with the other 3 girls they all were chatting away getting to know each other more when suddenly they saw stan come in and set some snacks and drinks down. "so you girls having fun up here?" he asked gruffly. "yeah!" candy said taking a drink smiling. "hey grunkle stan i have a question." mabel said hanging upside down from her bed. "how come i never see any other family other then you here." she said and stan froze. "sweet heart as much as i love telling you about your brother (he found out the other 3 knew) i can't exactly tell you about the other part of the family tree." he said and she frowned. "well why not grunkle stan it's not as if they dis owned you!" she said and he looked down as if the hit him. they all blinked and realized. "they dis-owned you!" she shouted out raged. "well yeah i messed up because i had anger issues, it's a long story any how!" he said rubbing his shoulder a little. "grunkle stan...i..." mabel sighed and hugged him. "whoa kid off please!" he said in surprise. "oh common grunkle stan!" she whined and he sighed. "fine!" the other girls laughed a little and mabel smiled.

~while later~

Mabel was cleaning the dishes when she noticed some one heading towards the shack from the window. "grunkle stan do you have a fan who looks like you?" she called confused and he came in looking out the window. "That no good son of a..." mabel coughed tapping her foot and stan stopped his sentence. "i'll kill him!" he growled and walked out. "grunkle stan wait!" mabel shouted and grabbed her jacket due to the coldness in the air. "WAIT!" she shouted after them as snow suddenly began to fall for some reason. "Hello?" she called searching for her grunkle and the stranger. She shivered and her tears froze up in her sockets making it hard to see. "EEK!" she shouted as she fell down a tunnel hole and landed in a pile of snow. she groaned and looked around to see a weird old lab,she looked at her wounded leg in fear before she began to search around in the lab. she noticed a camera and limped over to it. her grunkle was fighting the stranger on it. she froze eyes wide. The 2 argued and she heard every word.

~stan~

"I TOLD YOU TO GO FAR AWAY YOU MONSTER!" stan screamed and tackled the other who struggled. "stan please i'm here to fix things!" they shouted and stan glared standing above him. "YOU TRIED THAT BEFORE AND IT NEVER WORKED WHAT MAKE'S YOU THINK NOW IS ANY DIFFERENT!" he screamed trying to punch the other but missed. "please Stanley i have a plan now before i was an idiot i'm sorry i lost dipper but i can get him back!" He pleaded and stan froze. "you... found a way..." he said and the other nodded slowly, but they both froze hearing sniffling. "mabel?" stan asked looking around in the snow storm. "g...grunkle stan... w...whats going on..." they heard her voice and they looked in worry for her. "KID i don't see ya!" he shouted in confusion. "t...the...t...tree..." he looked up and saw the camera. "How did you find my old lab?!" the stranger said and mabel sniffled before sneezing. "i... i fell, i...i can't move my leg much and it's cold grunkle stan!" she started to sob and he panicked. "i'm coming to find you kid!"

he shouted and mabel sniffled but a noise could be heard on the other end. "huh..." mabel could be heard shuffling a little and then she cried out in fear they heard some glass shatter and the 2 began to search for her. "KID KID PLEASE ANSWER!" stan shouted in fear and mabel screamed. the 2 bolted in the direction to see a hole. they carefully went down and saw a figure hunch down over mabel pinning her. "HELP!" she screamed and the 2 jumped the creature which screamed. Mabel hid crying as the monster was beaten with anything they could find. "There!" stan said and heard mabel sniffle again. he turned and pulled her out from under the desk. "you okay kid?" he asked and she slowly looked at her leg and a huge gash was pooling blood on the floor. "Come on we gotta get you home." he said and picked her up.

~mystery shack~

Mabel was on the couch with wendy who was brushing her hair and letting her sleep on her pretty much. "So your ford." she said and he nodded 6 fingered hands sweating from worry. "i'm wendy." she shook his hand and stan walked in. "alright i got some new bandages for her." he said and un-wrapped the damage. "it's looking better but i still worry that she'll get fever." he said wrapping up the leg carefully. "don't worry mister pines i got this!" wendy said and held mabel still on her lap. "i hope so." he said and wendy smiled. "how about i go put her in bed, she's had a eventful day." wendy said and went up the stairs. "stan." ford said and stan turned to him eyes full of caution. "We need to talk, about what happened to dipper, and about what i found while i was gone." he said and looked up only to see stan frown. "it has to do with him... doesn't it?!" he said and ford nodded. "if we don't talk about it now, well... we'll have to explain to mabel soon but at least we can tell her when she's better." he said and stan nodded. "alright fine. But i don't want to have what happened last time, happen again." he said and ford nodded. "yes i guess i'll have to apologize to fiddle-ford." he said head bowed. "let's do this!" he said and they waked into the kitchen for coffee.

~end ch. 3~

Creepy: i feel a lot better then i did when i started this XD i guess my anxiety is calming down now, hope you enjoyed!  
Mabel: read and review!  
dipper: we hope to see you next time, well... at least the others~  
bill: BYE!


	4. Weird glowy thing

creepy: sorry for my weird ch. 3 I've been tired lately let's hope this chapters better~

~Ch. 4 weird glowy thing~

Mabel had been sick for several days now and it was infuriating. Due to her stupid sickness the Moon searchers (as she call's them) have decided to try and look for her brother without her a little but so far nothing has come up in the search and mabel was worried that maybe nothing would ever show up. she sighed and decided to sleep off the stress like wendy told her wold help so she tried it out. Once she was asleep mabel found herself in a colorful room full of clothes and other things from her past and the present the pictures on the wall started to move when she looked at them, the room was warm and cuddly. she sat on the bed confused where she was she had never been here before. "Welcome to the mind space kid!" a energetic voice said and mabel turned to see a... weird... glowy thing... "oh don't think like that it's rude to us dream demons!" it said and she rubbed her eyes. "where am i and... who or what are you?" she said confused. "like i said your in the mind space, and i'm bill cipher a dream demon. But what i'm wondering is why did i get summoned!" he said arms crossed. she tilted her head. "summoned?" she asked confused and the door opened to show a small boy with brown hair and a sweater that was zipped up all the way and said Nerd in huge green letters. "h...hello, m...mabel ...b...bill ..." the kid said timidly. "oh no wonder i was summoned, Pine tree!"

he said staring at the kid who came in the room and rocked on his feet visible shy and worried. "i'm confused, whats going on here!" mabel said and the kid looked up and his eyes glowed lightly. "i'm dipper, your brother..." he said tensing and relaxing. "i w...wanted to talk with both of you." he said honestly and mabel couldn't help but squeal and wrap her arms around the little kid. "so cute!" she said and bill gave a sigh. "well what did you want to talk about pine tree?" bill said and mabel suddenly thought. "why do you call him pine tree?" she asked and bill chuckled. "it's what is on the cipher circle kid!" he made a huge zodiac wheel appear and it show'd several symbols. "this ones pine tree over there and your the shooting star!" he said before removing the wheel. dipper sat on mabels bed. "what i wanted to tell you guys is, well..." he said nervous. "yes?" mabel asked and dipper sighed. "there's going to be a price to pay." he said and mabel blinked in confusion. "for what?" she asked and dipper turned to her. "to find me." he said and wrapped his arms around himself. "i just wanted you to be ready just in case it hurts you." he said and she looked even more confused. "dipper what do you mea..." dipper quickly got up and ran over to bill who snapped his finger's.

Mable woke up startled and noticed wendy and the others around her. "guys?" she asked confused. "mabel we need to tell you something!" they said excited. "what is it?" she asked and wendy pulled out a letter. "we got this from you uncles room it turns out he and dipper were like besties." grenda said and mabel stared in awe. "really?" she grabbed the picture and looked at it. the picture had her uncle but sitting next to him was shy and timid little dipper who had the nerd sweater on. "dipper is wearing the same thing!" she said shocked and the others looked confused. "what?" they said and mabel turned the picture. "dipper came to me in a dream or as bill called it the mind scape and told me a price will have to be paid for his freedom!" she said and they all thought. "maybe it's a clue!" grenda stated and the others nodded in wonder. "but to what?" wendy said and suddenly there was a knock on the door. "hello?" mabel opened it to see a blond rush in and hide. "pacifica?" the other 3 say and mabel looked around to see nothing. "huh?" she said and limped back over. "who are you?" mabel asked and pacifica look over. "pacifica northwest!" she said in a panic.

"okay pacifica, why are you here?" she asked confused and pacifica sighed. "listen i know what i'm about to say is crazy but this place is the only place i actually liked to go to when i'm sad or in trouble the old man doesn't really care i'm here and no one else is upset usually." she said irritated. "oh, i'm mabel pines. what are you hiding from exactly?" she asked and pacifica sighed. "i'm hiding from that weirdo Gideon he won't leave me alone about how i almost killed him!" she said and pointed. "he ruins all my plans and even mess's with my stuff." she said and help up a picture of her family. it had scribbles all over it. "can't believe that jerk!" she hissed and grenda began to think something over. "hey pacifica do you wanna help find mabels brother?!" she said and pacifica gave her a look. "as if i have my own problems!" she growled and mabel crossed her arms.

"Well if you won't help then get out of the house!" she glared and pacifica gave her a look that just screamed i'll kill you. "hey what is this?!" she said angry. "um, my room!" she said arms crossed. "fine i'll help with your stupid search!" she shouted and the others smiled. "now let's see." she said and opened the door to see Gideon she suddenly threw a rock at him and he turned. pacifica stared eyes wide. "hey white head beat it!" mabel shouted and looked at grenda who held a bat. grenda smacked it against the door frame scaring Gideon away. "there." she said and yawned. "uh, thanks." pacifica said coming out and sitting next to candy who smiled. "so what do we do first?" pacifica asked and suddenly they were interrupted by another voice. "How about i fix that leg kid!" they all turned to see a... weird glowy thing that mabel seemed to recognize. "BILL!" she said and stood up wobbling a little. "Mabel who is this?" wendy asked and mabel rubbed the back of her head. "oh right. everyone this is bill and bi..." she got interrupted again. "i already know who all of you are!" he said arms crossed and they blinked. "mabel what does he mean?" candy asked nervous. "he's a dream demon, he was in my dream with dipper." she stated and bill shrugged.

"i'd do anything for the kid, as long as he's alright with you i am too." he said and pacifica looked at him lost. "but if you know where her brother is, why not just tell her?" she said and bill shook his head. "i am not to intervene unless you girls get hurt as i promised pine tree." he said and mabel blinked. "so how is he?" mabel asked concerned. "poor kid, used up all his energy to contact you." he said shaking his head. "he always over does things." he informed and mabel sighed. "anyway i'm here to fix your leg." he said and mabel looked at it. "really?" she asked and he nodded. "but i need you to do something for me as a payment." he said and she blinked. "what is it?" she asked and he floated down onto the ground. "i need you to tell sixer something."

he said and leaned in whispering it into her ear. "okay." she said and bill nodded before placing a hand on the bandages. "there all better." he said and she flexed her leg. "cool!" she said and smiled at bill. "thanks." she hugged bill who slipped away a little. "whoa there kid no touching unless needed." he said and she nodded."i think you kids should get some rest it's getting late." bill said opening a small portal for himself. "alright bye!" they said and he vanished. "so we are being helped by a demon triangle." wendy said and mabel nodded. "you guys should head home it's getting late." she said and they left to go home for the night. "i wonder what tomorrow will be like." she said drifting off to sleep.

~End ch. 4~

creepy: sorry if it sucked i tried to work on it hard but right now i'm having trobles with getting an idea on how this is going to work, hope to see you next time.  
mabel: read and review!  
dipper: we hope to see you in the next chapter!  
bill: BYE!


	5. Lost time

creepy: *falls out from zombie apocalypse door* sorry i took so long please continue before i am eaten alive! *door bangs* see ya soon!

~Ch. 5 Lost Time~

Mabel was left alone in her room due to the girls having something they needed to do. Mabel tried to think of a way to find her brother while looking through ton's of her brothers papers. she suddenly found a drawing book that she hadn't seen before when she opened it there were very well drawn pictures of dipper and bill along with grunkel stan! she looked through them until she found a pick of bill and dipper but it had a heart around the 2. she guessed dipper had a crush on bill or something and what confirmed it were the ton's off small doodles in the back of bill all over in different angles and in the bottom right it said 'love can be blinding, love can be pure, but for bill i don't think i want a cure.' it said and she bushed. he was apparently poetic to. "jeez dipper had it bad." she said and found a picture of bill in dippers arm's sitting next to grunkle stan but there was someone else there to, a girl off in a corner of the shot who seemed to shy to come into it any farther. "who are you?" she said confused and looked closer. "Mabel hey girl i finished my shift, what are you looking at?" wendy asked and mabel turned the picture to her. "so bill, your brother and grunkel stan were buddy's okay..." she said confused. "NO look at the corner that's what i was looking at!" she said and wendy looked. "whoa who's that?" she asked and mabel shrugged. "i think i saw a picture of her somewhere to!" she said and looked through the drawing book. "found it!" she said and show'd the girl fully.

the picture had a girl with brown hair down to her knees and had a purple hoodie on (unzipped) and the shirt underneath said eyes of the broken with a bloody spot on it, her pant's were a worn out skull pattern and she had her hair in her face only showing off one side of her face, she had crystal blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with innocence but also knowledge, she had a sketch book in her arms and a mechanical pencil with a dragon on the side curling around it. she had a shadowy figure of herself floating beside her but it didn't have a shadow like her in fact it looked like a demonic version of her hair floating around her lean form and her hair covering her one eye floated as well the ghost figure was missing an eye and smirking at the younger version who seemed to look at her with admiration or hope of some sort, her demonic version was holding out a lighter to her and she seemed to be saying something. there was an actual picture attached and show'd the girl in the position but only an orb floated next to her.

"whoa!" wendy said. the picture caught all the emotion going through the girl and it seemed dipper felt that and drew it in. "dipper..." mabel said and then got an idea. "do you think we could find this girl!" she said and wendy thought about it. "i know everyone in gravity falls but i have never met her before!" she said but then got an idea. "what if she lives out side of gravity falls." she said and mabel nodded excitedly. "well, time to search for old gravity falls residence!" she said and they went to the library where there was a old dusty book full of names of people who use to live there. it was updated every time someone left. "did the drawing or picture have a name?" wendy asked searching and mabel looked. "no, but maybe there are pictures somewhere in this book." they flipped to a section that had pictures and it show'd a lot of them like a old man with a fish in his arms laughing or a kid smiling a broken grin, they searched until they found a picture of a scared little girl who was curled up in the picture holding the same sketch book. "so this must be her!" they looked at the bottom. "hmm... her name is shades..." wendy said and mabel blinked in surprise. "she was 15 in the picture but she look's like she's 5!" she said surprised and wendy nodded. "i hope we can find her with this address it gives." she said and they nodded looking at each-other.

~after a drive~

they turned into a town called Heartless Annie. they drove until they saw a little girl like the one from the pictures getting the mail. mabel rolled down her window. "hey!" she called and the girl jumped turning eyes full of fear. "do you have a mother we could talk to?" she asked and the girl nodded and they drove into the drive way. once they stopped and exited they followed the little girl to the door. "M...mother..." the girl quietly said and a women with blonde hair turned she had grayish purple eyes. "yes how may i help you?" she asked and walked over, mabel noticed the small girl hide behind her mother. she then noticed her mothers stomach. "oh sorry i'm wendy and this is mabel we're looking for a women or girl named shades rosemary!" she said and the women noticed mabel. "is there a reason your looking for my daughter?" she asked and they both blinked. "shades!" she said and the small girl behind her peeked out. "y...yes mother?" she said eye twitching as if she had a tic problem. "do you know them?" she asked and looked worried. the girl looked at them her hair covering her eye again and her eyes landed on mabel. "i...i r...remember them." she said walking slowly forward scared. "y...your m...mabel a...and w...wendy from t...the drawings..." she said and grabbed her sketch book opening it to show dipper drawing. "he was fond of y...you t...two..." she said head flinching to the side before regaining it's position. "you know dipper?" mabel asked and the 2 other girls nodded. "dipper was a friend of shades when we lived in gravity falls."

the mother stated sitting down carefully. "i'm sorry to ask but, are you pregnant?" wendy dead panned and the other nodded smiling sadly. "i have been for 13 years." she said and the 2 froze on the spot. "whoa!" mabel said scared and shades jumped onto the chair's arm as her mother brushed her hair. ""our neighbors here hate us because we cannot grow older. my baby as well." she said and sighed. "shades is still 15 no matter how much time passes and i'm still 30 with a baby only a month away from birth. but will never come." she said and shades swung her feet lightly scratching at the achene scattered on her face her mother swatted her hand away and she continued the petting. "but how old were you when you had shades?" wendy asked confused. "i was 30!" she said and they looked confused. "time stopped for me at 30 years shades years continued until 15 then i had another child but it's still not born yet." she said and the girls looked worried now. "why is this happening?" mabel asked and the 2 shook their heads. "we don't know that is why we went to gravity falls to find out." she said and mabel looked excited. "shades met a friend finally like her." she said and sighed. "dipper was having a slow aging problem as well so he and shades got along nicely we were examined for years by the pines family, but no cure was available for this infection." she said and shades frowned. "no matter if we tried to kill ourselves, we won't die either." she said and held shades head under her chin. "we cannot die, we won't age. we just wanted to be normal."

she said and shades hugged her. "dipper, made shades feel normal, and your uncles helped me feel normal to~" she smiled Mabel smiled back eyes sparkling but then she grew curious. "do you know bill?" she asked and shades mother looked confused but shades slowly nodded. "bill... he... let's just say he was scared of me for some reason." she said tilting her head and mabel bit her finger. "are you guy's planning on coming back?" she asked and the 2 froze in their steps. "go... back..." shades said solemnly. "i'm sorry but i don't think right now is a good time to ask u..." her mother said but shades stopped her. "no, i want to go back!" she said staring at them and her mother looked shocked. "you do?" she asked and shades nodded. "if it means i can repay bill and dipper for making me feel happy, i'll do it!" she said and her mother smiled. "i think she can stay with you." she said to mabel who smiled and they 2 cheered.

~mystery shack~

shades stepped into the shack and looked around. "well stan sure changed the place!" she said and hopped onto the couch. "what do you mean?" mabel asked and wendy listened. "well, before this place was a lot... well... more dangerous!" she said and laughed a little. "it was?" wendy asked and the girl nodded sighing. "i thought i'd never see this blood stain again!" she laughed pointing at the rug. "that's blood?" mabel said un-nerved now. "yeah, when i started my growing default i threw up blood like you wouldn't believe!" she said and sighed. "so, i'll go tell g..." the 2 men entered and froze seeing the new arrival. "s...shades?" the 2 asked and shades slowly stood up nodding. the 2 walked over and hugged her she smiled hugging back. "we have so much to talk about, i can't believe it's you!" ford said and she giggled. "you both look so old and worn out!" she laughed teary eyed. "i thought i would look bad!" she laughed and stan sighed. "hey whats this shades i think i see a bug." he yelled chasing her. she laughed running and dodging before sliding behind mabel who laughed as they all began to laugh.

~end ch. 5~

creepy: i know this sucks a little but we'll know more about shades in due time for now, we need to wait for ch. 6 ^^


	6. Telling what should be told

Millions of sorry for taking so long on the story, but I have no excuse for forgetting this little jewel, So here's Ch. 6 and also I have been trying to figure some new things out and I guess it'll be a little different, sorry.

~Ch. 6 Telling what should be Told~

Mabel stared as Shades drew a picture of Wendy smiling and she smiled. "That's amazing, how did you learn to do that?" She asked and Shades smiled lightly, To be honest, I was taut by a lot of people how to keep improving 1 picture." She said and smiled. "Um... Mabel..." She turned to her uncles and noticed the stern faces and gulped a little in worry as she went with them to the kitchen. "Yes?" She asked and Stan sighed. "It's about Dipper." He said and she looked hopeful. "I know you want answers and I plan to tell you everything, but there is one thing we must tell you first." Ford said and she looked between them. "I'll listen." She said and Stan stood up straight. "Ford found out how to get him back." He said and Mabel shot up eyes wide. "Then let's go get him!" She said but Ford stopped her from doing anything. "Only issue is, we can't free him." He said and Mabel stared in confusion. "Why?" She asked and Stan rubbed her head gently. "Dipper is trapped in a prison like temple." Ford said sighing. "The only way in, is through ton's of dangerous traps and riddles. Some Ford can't even understand, and that's really hard to do!" He said and she sighed all hope gone. "We can tell you most of what we know that happened." Stan stated and she looked up. "It may be a little to much for you to take in but we will try." Wendy and Shades were allowed in and they listened to the 2. "It all began when Dipper was born, We had no idea he existed." Stan said ruffling his own hair nervous.

"But when he came out... he didn't cry..." Ford said and the others were on the edge of their seats. "He couldn't breathe properly and he was dying fast. Your father did everything he could to help him survive. But it was so bad, that they lost all hope for him." He continued and Stan interrupted. "That's when HE appeared." He said and Ford sighed. "Who's HE?" Wendy asked and Ford turned to her. "Bill Cipher, a dream demon." He said and Mabel gasped. "I met him." She said and the 2 looked at each other eyes wide. "He, is the one who made a deal with your father." Stan stated and Mabel looked confused. "What?" She asked and Ford sighed lightly. "He made a deal so Dipper could live." He said and Mabel covered her mouth. "But to save a life, someone else's life had to be given." Stan said looking down at the floor. "Who...?" Shades asked and Ford looked at her. "Your fathers."

He said and Shades froze. "He... died for Dipper?" She asked and they nodded. "We didn't know your father was a witch." Stan said and Ford nodded. "He cursed you and your mother, and Dipper." He said and she covered her mouth. "Dipper was an amazing child, a beauty to anyone who met him." Ford stated. "That's why Bill wanted him." Stan said and Mabel looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked and Ford looked at the floor. "Bill... He was fond of Dipper, he became a sort of... guardian to him." He said and Stan hopped in. "Bill would of done anything for Dipper, with or without a deal." He said and Wendy's eyes widened. "He even hid Dipper from everyone." Stan said a little nervous. "He took him by night, hid him away." He said and Ford sighed. "We never were told why, only left a message that said I'm sorry."

He said and Mabel took it all in and looked at the floor. "Bill... took Dipper away... just so he could have him... for himself?" She asked confused and Stan looked at Ford who sighed. "It seems like it... but really the whole reason Bill got involved is because we needed his help." Ford said. Mabel looked up in attention. "Dipper was vanishing every day, he would disappear, and then draw some odd pictures. He would even tell us that it was not meant to be said by his mouth, but to be found out with time." He said clenching his fists.

"He was dying." They said at the same time and Mabel froze in fear. "Why...did this happen?" She asked and Stan sighed. "He left us puzzles, he left us clues to something strange going on.. he made circles of weird creatures, he had strange maps and calculations that made no sense. He was always so shy he never told us anything. We feared he'd burn out before we could get help." He said and Mabel thought it over.

"Bill wanted me to tell some one named sixer something." She said and Ford stood up straight. "He call's me sixer." He said and Mabel sat up straight more. "He wanted me to tell you that, It's the right side put in revers." She said staring at him as if he had an answer. "Do you know what he means?" She asked and he thought about it. "I got it, it's a clue to the first door into the trapped tomb." He said and she looked hopeful. He grabbed some of his stuff before she stopped him. "Can I come with?" She aske and he shook his head. "No, I need to go in alone." He said and Stan stopped him.

"Whoa, no way, we're all in this, even if you don't like the thought of it." He said and Ford shook his head. "We'll need to go to a friend of mine first then." He said and Mabel followed him along with the others. Shades looked at something and her eyes lit up following them.

~End ch. 6~

Sorry again for taking so long, but I got this done now and I am really happy with it. So I gtg to be now and I'll try to post the next ch. before the next year XD Sorry.


End file.
